


Never play to Lose

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: As the new head of AIM, Tony loves a challenge, and Steve presents one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never play to Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/pseuds/cookinguptales). Log in to view. 



If there was one thing Tony was certain of, it was that he fixed things. How he could tolerate being in an organization that seriously needed streamlining and other changes for so long without doing anything about it was still a mystery to him, but now that he saw the need, he rose to the challenge. It was fun, cutting off the rivals and establishing his position as the Scientist Supreme of AIM, but he must admit that it was a bit boring afterward. Everything was so routine, and he needed new challenges.  
  
Then Steve came into the picture. A completely clean background that withstood several checks and fighting abilities that surpassed every other candidate’s weren't exactly a recipe for loyalty. Taking into account the frequent infighting of AIM, Steve was probably a spy and the only problem was what or who he worked for. However, Steve was qualified and probably could bring Tony a lot of entertainment. That he was eye candy didn't hurt. Therefore he put on his best smile and told Steve, "You'll be my bodyguard from today. I'll look forward to it."  
  
"I won't disappoint you, Mr. Stark. Your safety'll be of my top priority," Steve replied. Tony wondered about the too serious tone in Steve's last words but he only smiled, appreciating Steve's acting skill. For a moment he was even moved by it.  
  
The first day they worked together began with a cup of coffee Steve brewed for him, extremely black, just the way Tony liked it. The still half-functioning Tony gulped the coffee gratefully and later when Tony mentioned it casually, Steve's expression didn't change and he only commented, "It's in the file."  
  
Tony just smiled, not trying to pursue it. Good coffee was worth a lot of thing.  
  
It set up the routine between them. Steve had an uncanny ability to navigate the deep waters of Tony's life, and settled in so naturally that sometimes it took a moment for Tony to realize that this man only entered Tony's life recently. And Tony observed it with interest, wondering when it became easier for him to just accept it. Meanwhile he watched Steve like a cat to a mouse, and that Steve proved to be a tough and smart player only added to the excitement of the game they were playing.  
  
Then Steve stopped an assassination attempt on Tony without mentioning it, as if it never had happened. Tony just... wondered.  
  
The more time Tony spent with Steve, the more fascinating he found him. Despite the steel he could glimpse under Steve's attractive exterior, he was probably the nearest thing to a decent person Tony knew, from the way Steve tended to apply the least painful way to deal with Tony’s enemies, and the manner he spoke to even the lowest ranking of the members. There was a shy charm to him in contrast to his quiet confidence. Tony wasn't sure why he didn't like the way people were getting attracted to Steve though. It just felt annoying. Their game was private and Tony probably just didn't want Steve to be distracted. He wanted, no, he demanded Steve's full attention.  
  
It felt less like a game when Steve took a hit for Tony in an another assassination attempt. It wasn't serious, really, but Tony found that he took extra pleasure in destroying the faction behind it afterward. He wasn't sure what Steve was thinking. No one that sane and smart should try to protect Tony with his life, and Steve....  
  
Tony just didn't like the uncertainty.  
  
Tony upped the game. Body language was a natural weapon for him. Every glance he threw at Steve and every little touch were calculated to have the greatest impact. He knew that Steve knew that he knew his effects on Steve, but it was one of the rules to never acknowledge it. When Tony pressed his lips to Steve, pressed him to the wall and Steve let him, Tony knew that he had the upper hand. He wasn't one to let a chance slip.  
  
Then he saw Steve's eyes. There was desire, sure, but also something he couldn't decipher, something that Tony wanted to wipe away. It made him kiss harder, his touch firmer. However, even when Tony was sure Steve was consumed by desire, that look didn't leave him.  
  
Tony was certain he could call the game off at any time, and he might now, but he found that he wanted to continue the game. He wanted more from Steve, something he wasn't sure Steve could give but demanded anyway. Tony was greedy.  
  
One night Tony screened Star Wars in the media centre, with Steve by his side. While watching, Tony peeked at Steve. To his surprise he saw a soft, sad expression on Steve's face. It faded as soon as Steve noticed Tony's attention, but Tony still felt... annoyed? frustrated? He couldn't tell, but he knew that he wanted to wipe off the expression forever. Sadness didn't fit Steve.  
  
Tony knew that he was obsessive. He could dedicate himself to his work, forfeiting even his basic needs for days. That was how he justified how much of his time and energy were directed toward the mystery that was Steve. Steve just... didn't conform to the role he played. He seemed to care about Tony, although it had to be acting. When he thought Tony wasn't noticing, sometimes he looked at Tony with the same sadness and softness, as if he was grieving for something lost.  
  
Tony didn't like to be a replacement.  
  
Sometimes he wished desperately he could scan Steve's heart, to see everything so well hidden under Steve's gently smiling face. He wished that he could break Steve apart and piece him together again to study what was so well guarded inside. He guessed he could, in a way, design a device for doing it, but at the same time he wanted Steve to hand everything to him voluntarily.  
  
Tony was getting soft.  
  
What do you want? Tony would like to ask, one night when they sat comfortably together. When Steve thought Tony wasn’t watching him, there was always the same soft and sad expression on his face. Tony didn’t like the feeling that Steve was looking for someone else. He didn’t like the thought that he was a replacement for someone else. He wanted the whole of Steve, but if he had that, he still wouldn’t let him go.  
  
Then the headquarter was attacked.  
  
Caught in the explosion, the last thing he saw was Steve's face and he regretted that there were so many things he didn’t say to Steve.  
  
When he awoke, The smell of disinfectant and the pinch of an intravenous drip told Tony that he was in a hospital. When he opened his eyes, a worried Steve was before him. Tony looked at him and everything returned to him. He remembered who he was, and what Steve really meant to him.  
  
"Steve, I'm back," he said. Looking at Steve's smiling yet worried face, he added, "Can't wait to return to the Mansion."  
  
There were a lot of emotions on Steve's face: worry, wonder, confusion, and anticipation. Finally he said, "Tony, do you..."  
  
"Let's return home. We’ve been away for too long."  
  
There was a bright smile on Steve's face and his eyes shone with suspicious wetness. "Let's return home when you're better."  
  
Tony took Steve's hand and said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"What're you sorry for?"  
  
"Sorry for forgetting you."  
  
"It's all right. You're here now."  
  
Tony smiled. He was still weak, but he felt content. He was back with Steve now, and that was the most important thing to him.


End file.
